


Whipped

by kdeutsch80



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdeutsch80/pseuds/kdeutsch80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Peeta's favorite attraction at WDW would be "It's a Small World"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back on Halloween for hungergameshutch and distractedbyjoshifer on Tumblr. They wanted a fluffy one-shot of the Mellark Family at Walt Disney World and this was what came of it. Decided to post it here so it had a permanent home. Enjoy!

The happiest cruise that ever sailed. Katniss scoffed at the poster and rolled her eyes. For the hundredth time today, she peeled her braid off the back of her neck. Between the oppressive Orlando heat, the overwhelming cheeriness she was surrounded by and the exuberance of the grown-ass man next to her that was bouncing around like a toddler, Katniss was reaching her limit.

"Peeta, do we have to ride this again? We’ve been on it three times already."

”Yes, we have to ride it again! Look how happy it makes Willow and Rye. What kind of parents would we be if we denied them this?”

Katniss looked down at her six-year old and three-year old. Willow, dressed head to toe as Elsa thanks to Peeta’s insistence that she have an appointment at the Bibbidy Bobbity Boutique, was leaning against the railing of the queue line. It would be a miracle if she was still awake by the time they were done on the ride.

Rye was standing next to Peeta, his tiny hand hidden by his father’s strong baker’s hand. While he didn’t look ready to fall over from exhaustion just yet, it was apparent that he’d lost all interest in the attraction, choosing instead to chew on the long, floppy ear that hung down from the Goofy hat sitting on his head.

"Merciful parents, that’s the kind of parent’s we’d be," Katniss shot back at him. "I don’t think they really care."

This time, it was Peeta rolling his eyes. ”Well, you might be okay with depriving them of this, but I won’t do that to them.”

Katniss crossed her arms and shook her head. ”They’ll get over it. And be honest, it’s you who would feel deprived.”

She knew full well that it was Peeta that wanted to go on the ride again. Anyone around them could tell that it was Peeta that wanted to go on the ride again. He couldn’t keep still waiting in line and would keep humming the incessant tune every now and then.

When they decided to take this trip, she knew that this ride would be one of his favorites. He was always trying to teach Willow and Rye about other cultures and being open and accepting of people who were different from them. Add in the colorfulness and creativeness of the ride, and she knew that her husband would be a goner.

Katniss’ love for Peeta gave her more patience for him than she was ever able to muster up for anyone else. But this, a fourth time listening to that damn song and watching those creepy dolls, this was pushing it.

Peeta smiled sheepishly at her. ”Fine. Last time, I promise. Okay?”

Katniss kept her arms crossed over her chest. She let out a puff of air in an attempt to move the loose strand of hair that had fallen over her face.

"I’ll buy you a Dole Whip after this," Peeta pleaded.

Narrowing her eyes, Katniss waited a moment to respond. ”Make it two Dole Whips.”

"Deal," Peeta said, grinning like a fool.

As she suspected, Willow made it all of two minutes on the ride before laying down on the seat between her and Peeta, succumbing to a nap. Rye was in Peeta’s lap, nestled up against his chest. Katniss watched them as Peeta pointed out the brightly dressed dolls and animated animals to their son and Rye, trying to take it all in, and the refrains of “It’s a Small World” playing over and over and over. There was no way she would agree to a fifth time on this ride today, but she knew she could survive this fourth trip when she saw how happy they were.

After carrying a still sleeping Willow back to the stroller and settling her in, the family made their way over to Adventureland for a well-deserved treat. Having grabbed a small table outside the little food kiosk, Peeta ordered the frozen treats and a Mickey Mouse-shaped ice cream sandwich.

They enjoyed their snacks in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

As Rye struggled to eat the ice cream sandwich before it melted, Peeta laughed at how he had more on his face and shirt than in his mouth.

Wiping his tiny face, Peeta asked, “so little man, what ride should we go on next?”

Rye scrunched up his forehead while he thought of where he wanted to go next. ”We see buuds again?”

"Buuds," Katniss repeated back, unsure of what he was referring to. "What ride is that buddy?"

"The buds, mommy. And the scary tree."

Katniss looked over at Peeta, hoping that he understood their son.

"Do you mean the one where we sit in the room and watch the birds sing," asked Peeta.

"Yeah, dat one Daddy," shouted Rye excitedly.

"Ok then. I guess another visit to the Enchanted Tiki Room it is."

"Noooo," Katniss groaned. Peeta smirked at her as she buried her head in her hands. Another ride with annoying music. This was going to take more than Dole Whips to get through.


End file.
